


Becoming friends

by FullmetalKarneval13



Series: YOI Anniversary!! [6]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Backstory, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, becoming friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalKarneval13/pseuds/FullmetalKarneval13
Summary: Chris and Viktor's friendship





	Becoming friends

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6!!! Hope you enjoy!!!

Viktor and Chris's relationship was unique at best. 

They met on the podium Chris's second year in seniors. It was Viktor's first gold in seniors and it was promsing to keep seeing gold be given to the amazing skater.

Chris looked up at the gold medalist and wondered how long it would take to become like him. To become so great you looked like you could rule the ice alone.

Chris always watched the amazing skater from afar. Seeing the long silver hair whoosh around the lanky boy was always mezmorizing and a little hypnotic.

But today was Chris's day. He had won his first silver in seniors, a feat he was very proud of. It wasn't a gold but he would still display the silver medal proudly with the upcoming gold he would be sure to win.

Stepping down from the podium, Chris's vision was filled with ice blue eyes and a wide grin.

"Hi, congratulations on winning silver. I really liked your routine." Viktor held out a hand, waiting for Chris to shake.

"Oh.. thank you. Congratulations on gold..." Chris shook the offered hand. The smile Viktor was giving now was making him blush... That's a first, Chris thought.

"Viktor!" He turned at the sound of his voice. 

"Sorry, I have to go... Hope to see you later." Viktor sqeeuzed Chris's hand before skating off. 

Chris looked at the hand, then the silver head skating away... He raised a brow. "You think I'm that gullible huh Nikiforov. I'm on to you." Chris laughed lightly, skating toward his coach.

Later that night, Chris heard a knock at his hotel door. Getting up he opened it to see Viktor standing holding a takeout bag in his hands and a bottle of vodka in the other.

Chris smirked. Before Viktor could speak Chris held up a hand.

"You do know I'm on to you right, I don't intend to get drunk or let you in my pants Nikiforov." Chris crossed his arms.

Viktor's eyes comically widend. "Um..." Chris raised raised his brows, waiting.

"I never had intended to um.. as you say get in your pants, getting drunk was on the table though." Viktor handed the takeout bag to Chris. 

"For winning your first silver." Chris looked inside to see some kind of Russian food that smelled delicious.

"It's Pirozhki." Viktor said flatly. "Also I'm a virgin and would never even think to get into a fellow skaters pants... Now on the off season all bets are off... But for someone my age or older, in America you are underage... Now I'll take my vodka and leave, enjoy the Pirozhki." 

Chris waited a minute to let all of it sink in... Well he fucked up.

"Wait..." Chris cursed in French. He caught up to Viktor pulling him away from the elevators. Viktor watched with quiet patience as he was led back to the young skaters room. He had to admit it stung a little to be accused of his Playboy persona in real life outside of the rink and the media.

Chris set the takeout bag on the small table, and turned to see Viktor watching him.

"I'm sorry. That was wrong of me... Would you like to stay and share the p...piroski?..." Chris knew he butchered the name when Viktor laughed... The messy bun his hair was in loosening to become messier.

"Pirozhki... and yes, I got enough for both of us." Viktor pulled one of the the wrapped Pirozhki out of the bag handing it to Chris.

"Thank you... Umm... So. Your really a virgin?" Chris bit his tongue. Why the hell did he say that... What the? 

Viktor smirked. "Surprising isn't. But I'm more focused on skating then relationships. I need to stay focused... Plus, I'd want to know the person more before I go to bed with anyone." Viktor shrugged finishing off his Pirozhki.

"Viktor Nikiforov, a romantic... That's sweet." Chris grinned at the red blush covering Viktor's ears.

Viktor scoffed, throwing his trash in the garbage. He fingered the plastic cover the cap of the vodka.

"Do you usually drink after a competition?" Chris asked.

Viktor froze, looking up at Chris.

"I mean... Not always." Well that was a lie, Chris thought.

"Why do you?" Chris took the vodka from Viktor's fingers holding it from the Russian.

"I'm of age, I'm allowed a drink once in awhile." Viktor made a grab at the vodka, but Chris gracefully a pulled it away from him.

"Not a good enough answer..." Chris opened the window and dramatically held the bottle out.

Viktor looked ready to faint.

"It would suck for Russia if their king of the ice became a drunk... Now wouldn't it." Chris raised a brow.

Viktor seemed to take those words at heart. "Yeah well... Being Russia's rising star isn't always the easiest. Especially when your gay but still need to be Russia's pride and joy and straight..."

Chris frowned, pulling the bottle back in. He was seeing something no one else would probably ever see. This was the real Viktor Nikiforov. And it looked like he needed a friend. 

"If you promise me you won't drink tonight, I won't go to Yakov and tell him you were about to down this whole bottle vodka." Chris said.

Viktor sighed. Nodding his head in deal.

Chris went to close the window. But the curse made viktro look to see his precious bottle tumbling down to the sidewalk. 

They both watched it crash into a million pieces in silence.

"Oops." Chris said dumbly.

"I'll be expecting 60 bucks back in the morning." Viktor said deadpanned.

Chris snorted. They both looked at the crashed bottle a second longer before deciding to close the window hoping no one found out how that bottle got there.

"Want to watch a movie..." Chris said after s time of silence.

Viktor nodded... "Sounds like a plan." 

____________________________________

"After that, Chris gave me his number, and we kept in touch ever since." Viktor finished, sitting on Chris's couch with Yuuri in his lap, phichit on the floor by Yuuri's feet, Chris on the armchair, and his boyfriend cuddled next to him. 

"I still never gave you the money for the vodka... Would you like it now?" Chris said, Viktor laughed shaking his head.

"Now I want to know the story of how Yuuri and Phichit became friends... No offense you two, but you both seem like an unlikely duo." Chris got up gathering everyomes glass for refills.

"Well it's a long and fabulous tale, right Yuuri?" Phichit patted Yuuri's leg. 

"Oh it was fabulous alright, a fabulous mess!" Yuuri rolled his eyes.

"Story time! Let's hear it." Chris hollared, sitting back down with his partner. 

"Well it all started...".......

**Author's Note:**

> Come hollar at me at my Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [FullmetalKarneval13](https://fullmetalkarneval13.tumblr.com/)


End file.
